Comprehensive flow sensing involves measurement of, for example, pressure, shear stress (drag and vortex), temperature, and three-axis flow rates. The spatial and temporal evolution of surface flow features is extremely difficult to obtain due to limitations of convention scientific instruments. Conventional flow sensing instruments are singular point measurement devices only. Some prior devices have large sizes, and may change the characteristics of the flow.
Microfabricated flow sensing surfaces with one or more sensing modalities to provide spatial and temporal information would be extremely useful for experimental fluid mechanical studies and for underwater vehicles and platforms, for example. It is preferred that such sensors be fabricated using efficient, low-cost techniques, allow integration of signal processing units, and be mechanically robust.